Tekken Revolution
Tekken Revolution is a 2013 free-to-play fighting game developed and published by Namco and available exclusively on the Playstation 3. Tekken director, Katsuhiro Harada has claimed that he would port the game to the Playstation Vita if the download numbers were high enough for the console version, while also confirming that he had already approached Microsoft about putting the game on the Xbox 360 a year prior to its release, and they turned him down due to a lack of interest in the free-to-play model. Revolution was meant to appeal to new players and get more people into the series after Tag 2 failed to meet sales expectations, while retaining Tag 2's status as the primary competitive Tekken game in the FGC. The game and its relative success kickstarted a trend of free-to-play ports of fighting games on the Playstation Network, which extended to Bandai-Namco's other main fighting franchise with Soul Calibur: Lost Swords and Dead or Alive V: Core Fighters. Characters Currently Playable Tekken_Alisa.png|Alisa Tekken_Asuka.png|Asuka Tekken_Bryan.jpg|Bryan Tekken_Dragunov.png|Dragunov Tekken_Hwoarang.png|Hwoarang Tekken_Jack6.png|Jack-6 Tekken_Jin.JPG|Jin Tekken_Kazuya.png|Kazuya Tekken_King.png|King Tekken_Lars.jpg|Lars Tekken_law.png|Law Tekken_Leo.png|Leo Tekken_Lili.png|Lili Tekken_Ling.png|Ling Tekken_Paul.jpg|Paul Tekken_Steve.png|Steve Tekken_Vampire.jpeg|Vampire * Alisa Bosconovitch * Armor King * Asuka Kazama * Bob * Bryan Fury * Christie Monteiro * Devil Jin * Eliza * Feng Wei * Hwoarang * Jack-6 * Jaycee (Tekken) * Jin Kazama * Jun Kazama * Kazuya Mishima * King * Kuma * Kunimitsu * Lars Alexandersson * Lee Chaolan * Leo * Lili * Ling Xiaoyu * Marshall Law * Miguel Caballero Rojo * Nina Williams * Paul Phoenix * Sergei Dragunov * Steve Fox NPC Only * Ogre * Golden Ogre * Mokujin * Tetsujin * Kinjin * Heihachi Mishima * Jinpachi Mishima Gameplay Tekken Revolution is built around the previously released Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Tekken 6, directly porting numerous assets from both games to make up the majority of its content. The Bound system, first introduced in Tekken 6 to increase Juggles and help make the game more accessible, has been removed, tuning down the combo potential of the majority of the cast as they can no longer reliably ground-bounce them with certain moves like they used to. The Rage System returns after being cut from Tag 2, giving players increased damage when their health drops to 10% or lower. Aside from these two previous Tekken concepts, the basic gameplay of the previous year's Tag Tournament 2 release is mostly unchanged, with two new mechanics being introduced for Revolution- Critical Arts and Special Arts, attacks with unique properties that can be enhanced with purchasable "Premium Effects" which provide frames of invincibility, have a higher chance of dealing critical damage, and in some cases, are unblockable. Introduced specifically for Revolution is an RPG inspired character leveling system- as players complete matches in Arcade mode and online, they earn experience points and G. After receiving enough experience, the player levels up, gaining new Skill Points, which can be distributed to individual characters in one of three stats, with the point distribution costings Gs to complete. These three attributes are Power, which increases the amount of base damage inflicted slightly, Endurance, which grants additional health, and Vigor, which increases the likelihood of critical hits. These three stats are carefully balanced to prevent a high leveled, highly customized character from being overpowered compared to a low leveled character, and no amount of skill point distribution can compensate a new player against someone who has experience with the system. Players can also purchase Reset Drinks with real money in micro-transactions to reset all their skill points and re-allocate them at their will, if they find they've distributed them in a way that does not flow properly with their play style. Along with Experience and G, players earn Gift Points as they play. These points can not be spent themselves, but after earning a certain number, a random character will be unlocked. Intended to call back to the classic days of the Arcades, Revolution features three forms of currency earned by playing the game which allow you to keep fighting. Arcade Tokens are coins that generate automatically every hour, and let the player run through the single-player Arcade Mode on either Normal, Hard of Very Hard difficulty, until they die or defeat Ogre, the final boss, either of which spends the coin. Online Tokens similarly allow players to play a single game in online matchmaking or with a friend. If players win matches online, they earn Premium Tickets- these tickets are spent each time you play after running out of Tokens, but every online win earns a new Ticket, so a skilled player can continue to fight indefinitely using only earned Premium Tickets. Development Tekken Revolution began development in 2012, becoming a PS3 exclusive title when Sony permitted Harada to pursue a Free-to-Play model while Microsoft refused the model on their Xbox 360 platform. When the game was initially released, only Kazuya, Lars, Lili, King, Jack-6, Law, Paul and Asuka were playable characters, all of whom are unlocked from the beginning. The original unlockable characters were Steve, Brian, Alisa and Leo. There was also only one default difficulty setting, which many felt was too easy for the Arcade mode, and the game lacked any form of training mode. Harada promised continued support for the game in the form of patches, adding a free Warm-Up Space to practice combos and including Hard and Very Hard arcade options that featured a greater payout, unique bosses and greater challenges. Additional characters were patched in over time as well, with Harada claiming that they were gating off the roster in an attempt to keep from overwhelming newcomers to the franchise with the huge number of characters in the franchise. A Facebook poll was created during EVO 2013 to create three brand new Tekken characters to debut in Revolution from a large list of candidates, including joke entries like an average old man with no fighting skill, a giant salmon that would flail around and shoot eggs at people, and a human-sized Praying Mantis monster. In the end, the three winners were announced at Comic-Con: the first place winner was "Female Vampire" with 26% of the votes. The second place winner was "Sexy Female Tekken Force Character" with 20% of the votes. Finally, third place went to Shin Kamiya, Jin's friend from school who appeared in the film, with 12% of the votes. Reception Tekken Revolution was met with mixed to negative reception, with numerous outlets like Edge and the FGC criticizing the level up system as "pay to win", believing that the competitive nature of the series was watered down by the introduction of the system. Edge also complained that the simplified version of Tekken Tag 2 was a disservice to both games. Other outlets, like Giant Bomb, complained about the nature of the Free-to-Play system of the game, not because it was exploitative or outrageous like most F2P model complaints, but because it was "weird", with the only things available for purchase being tokens to play more online and special effects for certain moves- locking the majority of the cast of characters behind a random system. DLC * Alternate Costume Sets for every character * Premium Coin Micro-Transactions * Reset Drink Micro-Transactions * Premium Attack Effects Category:Games Category:Digital Releases Category:Fighting Category:Playstation 3 Releases